x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tim Thomason/Six More Years Archive
Happy New Year Happy New Year! :) --Mulder 13:00, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thanks, but I can't take all the credit as I had help! What does "Just 12 more years" mean? --Mulder 01:07, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) I've always wondered why you don't create a page at 2012 like your other brilliant year pages. And now, I find that you're even aware of its reference in The X-Files and relevance therein! --Mulder 03:43, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) CSS I forgot to mention that another difference to the links. Before, they were all underlined. Now, they're only underlined if the user hovers over them! --Mulder 00:27, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) William Scully II I think Scully's baby still needs to go on the recurring character pages, but I'm unsure of all his appearances. By the way, and just out of curiousity, have you seen the 24 wiki? --Mulder 01:27, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Re:Good job with images It wasn't a "waste" of a day - I quite enjoyed searching for them all, and I'm just slightly disappointed there aren't any more to find. If there are any more images that could be added, please add them to the wanted images page... --Mulder 11:51, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I'm quite surprised, you're not usually here at this time! :) And BTW, I did think you were being serious (it's hard to tell on-line!) --Mulder 12:06, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) US Presidents Do you if "Je Souhaite" is Nixon only appearance? Does he appear in any other episodes that you know of? On the subject of US Presidents, I think current President George W. Bush will be quite easy as he only became president during the last few years of the show. He was meant to appear in the last scene of "The Truth", but the scene was deleted. It's still on the DVD, though, so I could probably get an image of that... (it's actually an impersonator, but it's meant to be him) --Mulder 12:15, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) The scene is set in a darkened room of the White House. President Bush stands, looking through a window to a dark and rainy scene outside. The "Toothpick Man" walks towards Bush, holding a small folded letter that he hands to the president. Bush takes the letter and opens it before he scrunches it up. Bush turns to the "Toothpick Man" and asks, "What do you want me to do? I was told this was being handled. The truth is out there now." The "Toothpick Man" replies, "The truth has always been out there, Mr President. The people just don't want to believe." Bush turns back to the window in slight frustration and the "Toothpick Man" walks away. --Mulder 17:33, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) J. Edgar Hoover Building Could you possibly add anything to this new article? I'm finding it quite hard to search for information on the building on-line, as most references are just passing ones! A page I did find is here. I know roughly what to include, info about the X-Files located there, as well as the offices of Skinner and Kersh, but I don't know how to put that into suitable words that are more than just notes. --Mulder 13:11, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) JavaScript Any idea why my user JavaScript/CSS pages don't seem to be working? I've copyied them verbatim from MA, and there aren't any MA-specific references in them... but nada. Is there some feature turned off in this wiki that is on in MA, perhaps? - Renegade54 13:00, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hello... again! Welcome back! It's been quite a while since I've seen you here and many changes have been made. I uploaded the images you asked for, including the pic on the Millennium page. --Mulder 02:00, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Unnamed people I came up with another way to deal with the large number of unnamed characters - just make up their own article like any other named character, but create a category for those persons who are unnamed. In other words, both a major character like "X" and bit-part role like the nurse from TXF pilot would have their own page. As it is now just seems slightly harder, because a user has to know where they lived/worked/etc., more info than just that they were unnamed! Does that all make any sense? --Mulder 03:55, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Chronology Is there any mention that you can find of space-time continuum in any of the three series? --Mulder 04:58, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) "Little Green Men" References I've just the better part of a day going over the episode "Little Green Men" in search of references. Are there any that I've added that you think shouldn't be there? --Mulder 05:14, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :There was no duplicates! One was a link to the original George Hale, the other was going to be a link to Mulder's use of the name (but I guess I'll just forget that idea). Tuesday is the name of a stripper referred to in the episode, and Wednesday may, or may not, be another stripper (depending on your interpretation of the word's usage!) Also, you changed Harvard to Harvard University, but I think it might be Harvard, Mass. that was being referred to (the site of a radio telescope). --Mulder 13:42, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) President pictures I'm not very knowledgable about US politics, so the President images in "Shadows" are quite hard for me to id. Is the following image George Bush? 06:28, 21 January 2006 (UTC)]] I hope the images I've provided will suffice. :) --Mulder 03:23, 22 January 2006 (UTC) I think we should delete the image of George Bush that isn't him(!) Do you agree/disagree? --Mulder 15:59, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Season Pages Do you think we should create a season page for TLG? --Mulder 03:23, 22 January 2006 (UTC) "The Unnatural" and the CSM Your edits to Cigarette Smoking Man have been great! Also, thanks for correcting the background info on "The Unnatural". BTW, I was thinking that the 1947 events seen in that episode may have been actually what had happened, and not just Arthur Dales' story. Can you see any reasons to disprove this theory? Some minor issues: I was thinking of adding all the actors who played the alien bounty hunter in his various disguises to TXF recurring character appearances. What do you think of this idea? Do you think we should make changes to the Main Page, as one user has suggested changing "The X-Files Series" to simply "The X-Files"? --Mulder 19:47, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Actually, the bounty hunter should probably be removed from that page because he was probably a species of alien, rather than a single character (as seen in a Season 8 episode, I can't remember which one). --Mulder 19:53, 5 February 2006 (UTC) But maybe he was talking only about the change at the end of the episode from a Gray to a human, and not the morphs throughout the series (such as those of Jeremiah Smith and the bounty hunters)? Is it certain that the two are related? --Mulder 00:21, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Your help is appreciated, but I think by discussing different theories/issues etc., any users of a particular site will generally help to improve the site. --Mulder 02:53, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Links When writing articles, how do you decide which text to make into links? Both yourself and Tough Little Ship seem to be linking to a lot more things than I am! Myself, I usually only link to the names/titles of people/places/publications/filmed productions/games and generally try to keep to the rule of linking to things that define the X-Files universe from our own (with the exception of people (such as Steven Spielberg), titles (such as doctor) and filmed productions (such as Survivor II). --Mulder 02:53, 6 February 2006 (UTC) I wouldn't trim them down - this place is meant to be a community, with no particular person in charge! --Mulder 03:08, 6 February 2006 (UTC) I plan to finally add all guest stars to episode pages after episode pages are completed. (have I already told you that?) Anyway, this is my last edit for a few hours while I sleep. Thanks for your own remarkable edits, keep 'em coming and goodnight! --Mulder 03:13, 6 February 2006 (UTC) CSM I hope you don't mind, but there was a wide unused gap at the side of Cigarette Smoking Man, so I removed the table and changed it to an ordinary list of appearances. Good job on the main page, by the way! --Mulder 20:31, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Mulder gravestone The gravestone in "Within" gives 1979 as the year that Samantha Mulder died, supporting "Closure". As a result, I removed a related paragraph from the "inconsistencies" section of the Samantha article. The gravestone itself is quite hard to make out, as there are only two shots of it and neither show the complete object. However, I have nonethless uploaded two images of the tombstone that show different sections of it. Hope those will suffice! --Mulder 03:07, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Handprints The footage of Samantha Mulder and Jeffrey Spender's handprints was similarly sectioned into their seperate prints. Instead of uploading two images, I tried to mesh them together as best I could. I didn't know where to put the image, so I'm just adding it here so you know it's uploaded. (It should probably be deleted from here once it's added to an article) --Mulder 13:18, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Grey --> Reticulan Hi, please read my comments on your suggestion on the naming conventions of the greys/reticulans. Do you want to make the changes or should we ask Mulder what he thinks? Cheers! --Deepthroat 12:26, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Halloween Oops! I can't believe I made such a stupid error as the one concerning members of the Black family on the Halloween page! I've watched the entire series twice since starting this wiki, so that error is pretty ridiculous for me! Thanks for changing it, though. :) --Mulder 16:12, 2 November 2006 (UTC) A Decade of Millennium I just realized that it's been ten years since Millennium started. I think we could have had a note up about it or something, but it's a shame I just realized as it seems like a missed opportunity, what with only one week left of this year. :( --Mulder 02:24, 23 December 2006 (UTC) I was planning to put up a notice with a Christmas greeting on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, which is why I started the Christmas article. Possibly that could replace the one I just put up about Millennium's tenth, as I'm wary of having too many potentially distracting notices up. Do you think that would be okay? --Mulder 02:40, 23 December 2006 (UTC)